


Why? Because You're An Ass

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Snowball Fight, fun in the snow, thomas sanders has weird sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Relationships: Virgil Sanders/Roman Sanders/Logan Sanders/Patton Sanders
Kudos: 24





	Why? Because You're An Ass

Thomas was sitting on the couch, watching something random on his TV when he heard something from outside.

He muted the TV and listened closely out of curiosity.

"Let's go play in the snow they said. It will be fun they said." a snarky voice said.

"lighten up Virgil, there's no need for your 'Lord of Darkness and Terror' stuff!" encouraged an excited voice.

"Yes there is! I am a freezing cold, its too bright and the wind keeps blowing snow into my face! I just want to go back inside!"

"Oh come on kiddo, Romans right, there's not time to be gloomy when you can be having a.... Snowball fight!"

"Patton! I swear to Crofters I'll get you for that!" Came a loud, sort of angry exclamation.

"Really Logan? You swear to Crofters? Can't you think of anything original and less cringey?"

"Silence Virgil, not a word against Crofters or you'll end up buried in copious amounts of snow."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me and find out."

"Nah, I'd much rather watch Roman tackle you into the snow."

"wait, what?"

"Logan look out!"

"Hey looks like I made a snow nerd!"

"Roman get your fat butt off of him or he'll suffocate."

"Mother of Crofters, why did you do that?"

"Seriously? With the whole Crofters thing? Is it your god or something? Do you yell Crofters in bed when....."

There was a loud high pitched scream that became slightly muffled.

Thomas peered out of the window to see Virgil face first in the snow with Logan sitting on his back.

"I warned you Virgil!"

"you motherf..mmmph" Virgil started to exclaim but Logan pushed his face back into the snow.

Roman was laughing not very far away, clutching his stomach at the smug look on Logans face and the way Virgil had screamed as he was tackled.

Patton had his hands on his hips and was staring at the two shaking his head. "Logan let him up, sitting on people isn't nice."

Thomas held back a snort as Logan got up and Virgil jumped to his feet with an enormous scowl on his face.

"You better run for it Crofters fanboi, I'm gonna murder you!"

Logans eyes widened and he started running as Virgil chased him. Thomas frowned, confused as to why Logan started running until Virgil managed to corner the logical trait.

"No! Virgil, don't!" Logan shouted as Virgil pushed him to the floor.

Virgil scooped up handfuls of snow and dumped them down the back and front of Logans shirt, making the logical trait shriek.

While Logan recovered from having snow shoved down his back, Virgil got up and walked over to Roman, who was sitting on the ground, laughing uncontrollably.

Virgil reached a hand up to grab a tree branch that ran directly above Romans head and pulled, sending a large amount of snow cascading down onto the laughing trait.

"Virgil! Why?" Roman shrieked.

"Why? Because you're an ass." Was Virgils simple reply.

Thomas couldn't help himself anymore and he burst out laughing, catching the attention of his traits who, apart from Patton, were smothered in snow and looked embarrassed.

"It's not what it looks like!" came the exclamations from Logan, Virgil and Roman while Patton just beamed.

"Sure it's not, I believe you. How about you come in now though? I was thinking of maybe ordering some pizza or...."

Before Thomas could even finish his sentence Patton let out a squeal of delight and grabbed Logan by the hand, dragging him back inside.

"thank fuck for that." Virgil muttered, also starting to make his way inside.

Or he was until Patton heard him swear.

"Virgil! Did I hear you swear just then?"

"uh... N...no."

Suddenly Virgil was tackled backwards into the snow by Patton who started tickling him mercilessly.

"No. Swearing. Or. I. Do. This." Patton said, tickling Virgil with each word.

"OK I'm sorry!" Virgil screamed, his face bright red from holding back laughter.

Patton stopped and Virgil just laid in the snow panting and trying to calm the slight giggle that kept coming out of his mouth.

Thomas shook his head and decided to leave them to it.

He had very weird traits.


End file.
